It All Started with
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: It all started with a car. A black car. It came speeding in and I completely ignored the fact that my brother was crossing the street just then. If only he'd seen it. I couldn't believe I just sat back and watched. I could never ever even think about forgiving myself for this. HikaKao. Rated M for later chapters.


**It All Started with a Car**

**Hikaru's POV**

I stood by and watched it happen. I didn't do anything. I didn't shove him out of the way, or even warn him. My mouth wouldn't omit words and my feet were glued to the sidewalk.

I watched the black car hit my unknowing brother. Of course, I should have been there instead of him. I'd trailed behind him a lot that night just so I could watch the way his hair bounced happily, carefree as he walked.

And this is what I get for watching him.

I can't fully express how much it hurts me to see him in pain. To know it should have been me there instead. To know if I had been smart, I wouldn't have held us up at the host club meeting so late that the sun was long gone and the atmosphere black as the moon hid behind the clouds. Maybe then we both would have seen the car coming at the speed of light.

It all started with a car. A black car. A demon car.

"Kaoru!" I finally had come to my senses. He lay there motionless on the sidewalk, having been thrown nearly twelve feet by the car, which was strangely gone now. I didn't care about the car at the moment though. I cared about my brother, shattered and lifeless, laying there, pale. I ran to his side, tears blurring my vision. They fell with every pound of my feet on the rough pavement.

I fell to his side and reached for my phone, calling someone, anyone-it was either Mom or one of the hosts, I couldn't remember who was number 1 on speed dial. All I remember was a deep voice picking up the phone and a much higher, unsteadier voice responding. It didn't register at all that that unknown voice could be mine.

Less than ten minutes later, as I lay on the pavement next to my brother, a large white car pulled up. That's odd. I didn't think number 1 on speed dial was an ambulance. But by then, I had already forgotten everything but my brother.

That's when a certain blond and a certain raven-hair hopped out of the back of the large van. I felt like I should recognize them but I didn't. They barely looked at me before picking up the lifeless boy and setting him on a mattress on wheels. My God today is strange. I watched the men pull the bruised and bloodied ginger into the car, and the blond offered his hand to me. I took it and he hoisted me into the van with them.

I sat down and blinked my eyes rapidly. The light in the car was very bright. It burned. It was then that I heard my own heart racing. At first it sounded like the steady drum beat of a rock song, but it soon sped up to be more like a crazed, psychotic drummer.

The raven-hair sat down next to me. "Hikaru. Are you alright?"

Hikaru. Isn't that my name? I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything.

"Are you alright," he repeated more sternly.

"No?" I asked, wondering if that was the right answer. My heart raced more as he gave me a concerned look. He didn't seem pleased with that response.

"Tamaki, how much longer until we get to the hospital?" he looked up at the blond. Tamaki. I couldn't remember the name, but somehow it seemed familiar.

"About forty-five minutes," replied the man who is called Tamaki. He was pale and expressionless. His violet eyes were glassy.

I looked back to the raven-haired man. He wore glasses that had a glare from the bright lights. He seemed familiar also, but I don't remember how.

I can't remember. I won't. My body is forcing me not to think about anything except the guilt I feel for doing this to my brother. I was so stressed I wanted to scream, and I tried to-but no sound came from me. Frustrated, I leaned my head back.

"Tokyo Hospital, twenty-eight miles," Tamaki read a sign.

I leaned against the wall of the ambulance and closed my eyes. There was no use in blinding myself with these bright lights. As I did so, I used my heart beat as a weapon rather than a torture tool-I listened to the unsteady beat and it kept any thoughts from entering my mind. However, when the van came to a sharp halt and sent me to the floor, all my thoughts came back to me.

* * *

I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently. My knees wobbled. My hands were sweaty. The raven boy said that Kaoru would be okay. I just wish I knew him well enough to trust him.

In rushed a pack of three to the quiet lobby. They seemed breathless and tired, and it was then I remembered how late it actually was. The little boy that rested on the tall dark-haired man's shoulders seemed the least familiar to me, but even then I felt I knew him somehow. And the short brunette seemed so recognizable, yet I couldn't quite place where she was from or what her name was.

The three sat next to me in the chairs.

"Hika-chan, we heard what happened and rushed right over!" the little boy said, worry clear in his shaky voice.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked the brunette. I could barely find the strength to shrug, but I managed to.

The boy with raven hair rushed into the lobby holding a clipboard. "Ah, Mori and Hunny senpai, and Haruhi," he smiled.

I placed them with their names in my head as practice and kept repeating them. I didn't want to forget. The man adjusted his glasses and continued. "Kaoru will be fine, but he has a few broken ribs and a broken arm and a broken leg. He has a wound on his head, but there's no brain damage. Estimated recovery time is about three months from now."

"Three months?!" I yelped, my voice cracking as I hadn't spoken for a couple hours now. "This is all my fault!..."

"It isn't your fault," the girl, Haruhi, reassured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I brushed it off.

"Please, let me see my brother!"

The raven-hair nodded and motioned for me to follow him. He led me down a narrow hallway and there we stood, outside the boy's room.

"Go on in when you're ready," he said, adjusting his glasses again.

I stared intently at the door, finally reaching for the knob after what seemed like hours of arguing back and forth with myself. Pushing open the door was the worst mistake I could have made.

* * *

**A/N: Hello friends! To replace my recently finished story, The Drama of a Christmas Party, I've decided to write my first HikaKao fanfic! I hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter, it took a lot of thought!**


End file.
